


Alpha's Female

by moojuicey



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moojuicey/pseuds/moojuicey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Breaking Dawn canon. Jake makes a mistake as Alpha, and Renesmee corrects him using unusual methods. Femdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha's Female

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but a mountain of debt.

_Bring Puppy home to play tonight._

I nearly choked on my water as I swallowed. I set the bottle down, and I flipped my cell phone closed to check the time. _Shit_. If she wanted to play with Puppy, I had to leave the shop in the next ten minutes or so to prep the house. I ambled over to Seth changing the oil in Mrs. Young’s Toyota and let him know that I was leaving the shop a few minutes early today.

 

“No problem man. Leah and I’ll close up tonight. You want me to call Old Quil and let him know Charlene isn’t quite ready yet?”

 

I looked wistfully at the 1963 Chevy Impala SS I’d spent the last few days doing engine work on for Old Quil. _Charlene_ would have to wait until tomorrow to be finished. “Sure, sure. Let him know I’ll call and give him a full update tomorrow, will you?” I do love my Rabbit, but one of the perks of an extremely long wolf life I was looking forward to was sacking away enough money to rebuild myself a classic muscle car like this one. And promptly christening the back seat with Renesmee. And then the passenger’s seat. And then the driver’s seat. And then the hood…

 

I imagined slipping Nessie’s skirt up over her waist and swiftly bending her knees almost to her chest. Imaginary Ness was panty-less and wore those red patent leather stilettos I loved so much over a pair of sheer thigh-highs with a seam down the back. Her heels dug into my back, hands fisted in my long mane, mouth wide and moaning as I panted and pounded into her wet—

 

Leah coughed and brought me out of my lust-filled reverie. “Get a text message from Nessie, Jake? Or should I just call you Puppy now?” she asked, smirking at the bulge in my jeans.

 

  _Ugh_. I’d let my mind wander to Renesmee and our brand of kink exactly _once_ when I was a wolf a few weeks ago, and Leah was never going to let me live down what she saw! I scowled at her, and she knew she had me pegged. At least I had ammunition of my own. Not that I really wanted to know that Leah liked to be fucked in the ass, but having some dirt on her made life a little easier when I thought she was being particularly bitchy. Like now.

 

Narrowing my eyes, I spoke. “Yes, Leah, Nessie wants to play tonight. What are your plans with Mark? Is he going to plow your asshole and plant his seed there?” Pausing for effect, I added, “Don’t you get grossed out when you blow him? I mean, his _dick_ was in your _ass_. It’s like you’re eating your own shit! Have fun eating shit tonight, Lee-lee!” Makah-rez Mark fucking Leah’s ass certainly wasn’t a visual I needed, and I’m sure Seth didn’t really appreciate it either, but at least it shut her up. I barely contained my laughter as she reddened, fuming.  

 

I used a nearby rag to wipe off my greasy fingers and checked the time on my phone again. _Groan_. I was going to be late if I didn’t haul ass home. Mistress always punished Puppy for tardiness. Imagining the particulars of her usual punishments, the bulge in my jeans from earlier started to reemerge.

 

I finished off my bottle of water and waved goodbye to a wide-eyed, slack-jawed Seth and chuckled at Leah’s vibrating form one last time. I knew she was trying to avoid phasing and attacking me, and nearly failing at it. I whistled as I sauntered out to the Rabbit, feeling smug.

 

Edward and Bella had made us wait so long to consummate our relationship that Nessie and I both nearly exploded in frustration. They made us wait until she turned nine, for fuck’s sake. The night we finally slept together, we discovered that we were both more than a little adventurous in bed. Of course, I’d bought her a few toys to pass the time until the leeches let us loose on one another. We’d also spent the nights Edward and Bella were hunting either having phone sex or rounding a few bases in her room in that tiny cottage, so there were clues all along that we’d be a little kinky. Just the thought of my Nessie and her dirty mouth had my foot pressing harder on the gas pedal as I sped back to the rez.

 

We’d decided to get a house in La Push for a few reasons, not the least of which was privacy. After walking in on every single leech couple _in flagrante_ , Ness and I wanted our first few years together to be a little quieter. Bella was upset to say the least; I was taking her precious baby away, after all. I smirked. If only she knew the things her _precious baby_ did to me on a daily basis. If Bells could still blush, she’d be tomato-red at her daughter’s proclivities. The most the family knew was that we liked to play power exchange games; ironically enough, Emmett and Rose did too, which led to a détente of sorts between Rosalie and me. Somehow we bonded, though her attitude sometimes still resembled Leah’s. The rest of the details we left out. We weren’t ashamed; they just didn’t need to know everything. And so we stayed away from Edward (other than phone conversations) whenever possible to avoid him picking it right out of our goddamn thoughts.

 

After a while, though, not seeing her dad wore on Ness. So we’d asked Bella to do her best to shield us when we were around so Edward wouldn’t get the details on our sex life, but it made them suspicious that we were doing something strange. Which, granted, we kind of were, but she sure as shit didn’t need to know that. None of us needed Edward going off the deep end after seeing my memory of his nearly naked daughter wielding a cat-o-nine-tails over my pink backside as she yelled at me to come all over the leather bench beneath me. It was one of my favorite sessions. _Sigh_. Good times.

 

I pulled up to our little rancher a few blocks from Dad’s house and climbed out of the car, whistling again. I had just under an hour before Ness would be home from the boutique up in Seattle where she worked. Alice never kept her too late, but sometimes Nessie would stay a bit after to shop for herself among Alice’s creations. Ah, Alice. How glad I am that she can’t see Ness or my future. It would certainly make things awkward for all of us if she suddenly had a vision of me in a dog leash as a human. Alice was like an older sister to Ness—I knew they talked about our sex life (I’d heard various nuggets about Alice and Jasper that I could live without), but Nessie and I kept Puppy just between us. Given the customary lack of boundaries in the family, she insisted on maintaining a few. And I was certainly happy to comply.

 

All my musings had me pretty worked up, and I still had to do all the prep work on the playroom for tonight and take a shower. I opted for the shower first so I could take care of business on my own. I liked to have plenty of stamina when Mistress asked to play with Puppy; it would undoubtedly come in handy. I shut the front door behind me, made my way to our bathroom, and turned on the hot water. Stripping and stepping in, I thought about Mistress and the cat-o-nine-tails again.

 

_The braids came down over the tops of my thighs with a loud thud. Mistress made sure to aim for a different spot each time she brought it down so my whole rear end, both thighs, and the flesh of my upper back were singing with heat and pleasure. She stopped for a moment and ordered me to hold the handle of the cat between my teeth._

Remembering the taste of the smooth leather on my tongue and the feel of her hands as they trailed between my legs, I soaped myself up and used my fingertips to tease the head of my cock. I brought them down to my balls for a quick squeeze, just like Mistress had done.

_“Mmmm, Puppy, you must like it when I use the braids on you. See how hard you are for me?” She palmed my cock and then gripped it roughly. “I’m pleased, Pup. I think you deserve a reward for your unwavering obedience.”_

In the shower, I mimicked her actions as she began to slowly move her hand upwards toward the head and then back toward the base of my length.

_Back and forth she moved, and I found my hips pushing against her hand. My head fell forward against the leather bench as she licked a trail from my tailbone up between my shoulder blades._

The cold tile soothed my forehead as I let it fall, and I imagined her hand stroking my shaft. _She’ll be home soon enough_ , I reminded myself. In my memory, Mistress used her free hand to massage the pink flesh she’d just whipped.

 

_Her elevated breathing and rough kneading of my behind and my manhood betrayer her; she was highly aroused, and I thought I could almost smell it. I knew as soon as I came Mistress would require me to reciprocate. And I couldn’t fucking wait. Her languid pace increasing and intensifying, she desperately sought my orgasm. She pumped me faster and faster, and I felt my release building almost painfully in my belly. Just before I exploded, she removed her hands and tore the cat from my teeth. My hips still moved furiously against the warm leather, maintaining pressure against my pulsing erection in the absence of her hand. She brought the braids down one last time and breathed, “Now, my love, I want you to spill your hot, sticky cum all over my leather bench. Make me proud, Puppy.” With this, she teased my balls in her palm and used her thumb to massage the soft spot behind them. I couldn’t help but follow her command, and I gasped and moaned as I emptied myself all over the soft brown leather. “Good boy. Come get your treat.” She walked around and faced me, placed one leg up by my head on the bench, and dipped two fingers into her wetness. As she withdrew them from her pussy, I lifted my head and dragged my tongue along both digits and pulled them into my mouth._

I heard her dirty words and tasted her wicked fingers in my memory, and I groaned. My dick twitched as I came all over the shower tiles, hot streams of my pleasure soiling the ceramic. I remembered what my cum looked like all over the bench as Mistress licked it up and then kissed me, hard. I shivered, and wondered how long I’d wasted in the shower. I rinsed the tile off and finished grooming (Mistress liked her Puppy trimmed well) and dried off. I threw on a pair of old sweats and got to work, now with less than half an hour to get the room and props ready for us.

 

As her Puppy, I had several responsibilities to fulfill before we could play. It was like slow torture. Some tasks were the good, arousing kind, like cleaning and oiling the leather bench that doubled as a coffee table in the living room, spreading all our freshly washed toys across her dresser top in our bedroom, and polishing the eyebolts, carabiners, and chains that would fix my arms to the bed and away from Nessie’s body. Other tasks were not so kind on my psyche, like preparing my dishes for dinner. Out of some twisted sense of nostalgia, Edward had saved the mixing-bowl-turned-Fido-dish I’d thrown at Rosalie’s head all those years ago. And given it to me as a wedding present. Apparently he’d grown a sense of humor. And a set of balls. _Damn leech._ Another not-so-nice task was securing myself inside the hidden steel-reinforced dog crate at the foot of the bed. Which is where I found myself now.

 

_Fucking crate._ I knew she loved to see me in it, waiting patiently like a good Puppy, so I didn’t feel the need to complain to my love. When I was good, she rewarded me with a pillow to line the bottom of the crate to keep the bars under my legs from marking my knees. The crate had a circular opening in the top that held my neck and head above the bars. It was uncomfortable, but it did make giving her head quite easy—on many occasions, she’d looped a length of chain from an eyebolt in the ceiling for leverage as she leaned back, giving my tongue full and delicious access to her beautiful cunt. My mouth watered as I waited for her. Just before locking myself inside the crate, I’d run through my mental to-do list of Puppy chores and checked the time. _Whew. Five minutes. Note to self: don’t waste so much time pissing Leah off in future._ I was a bit sweaty from rushing to finish everything, but I’d done it. And my Mistress would be pleased.

 

 

Renesmee’s POV

 

I was not pleased. Not in the slightest.

 

I was late getting home, of course, but Puppy handled it fine. Sometimes I kept Puppy waiting to build his anticipation for a scene; tonight my tardiness was inadvertent. But it would work as the first part of his punishment. Usually my punishments were simple—I’d use the flogger I knew he liked or I’d make him play in a human puppy leash that bound his balls and linked them via chains to his wrists and ankles. Tonight he needed more. Tonight he needed to learn his place again. Luckily Alice had agreed when I suggested a trip to Babeland once we left the boutique for the afternoon, and I had picked up just the toys I needed to remind him.

 

Alice had dropped me and my Babeland bags off at the rancher, waved goodbye, and sped off in that ridiculous banana yellow Porsche nearly half an hour later than I’d originally planned because of our shopping excursion. Trying to settle myself into the right headspace for my evening plans, I had spent a few minutes cleaning and preparing my latest purchases. Laying the new toys out on the end table, I had noticed the nice oil job on the bench. _That will certainly come in handy later_.  I had originally anticipated only pleasure for this evening, and I was annoyed that I had to change my plans. If this is what my Puppy needed, though, I was a selfless enough Mistress to give it.

 

I made my way to the back of the house, where I knew he’d be waiting for me. Sure enough, my pup was secured just the way I liked him in his crate. He looked up when he heard my approach and immediately began to paw the door, eager to be let out to please me. _He won’t truly please me until he’s learned his lesson_.

 

“Excited, aren’t you Puppy?” I scratched behind his ears and on his scalp as he nuzzled my arm wherever he could reach. “I’m glad to be home too. Good boy.” He licked my wrist and nipped at my fingers. _My, my, he is eager tonight. We’ll see how long that lasts_. I reached for his collar laid out on the dresser and snapped the locking mechanism closed around his neck. Puppy immediately calmed, showing his relief to be collared again. I sat down on the top of his crate so I could speak to him. “I’m late today because I needed to buy some new toys on short notice my sweet. Some you will love, and others I imagine you will detest. Remember that what I plan for us is always for your benefit my love. Do I not always give you pleasure?” I waited for his “yes” bark, and he gave it willingly. The lovely happy yip and his soft pant afterward always made me smile. Today he also tipped his head to the side and let his tongue hang out, indicating slight confusion.

 

“Before I explain what they are, I want you to know why I needed to buy them. I feel it’s become necessary to remind you of a few lessons I thought we’d already covered; specifically, how to show proper respect for others and their choices.” His eyebrows knit together and he whined, clearly upset that I was challenging his obedience. _He needs to see_. “When I was at work today, pet, I got a heck of an interesting phone call.” I saw a flicker of fear mar his features as I placed both palms on his cheeks and showed him my displeasure.

 

_I stepped into the back office when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Jake knew better than to call me after I requested a play date with Puppy. He understood that it meant I was having a rough day and needed his complete submission.  I checked the screen. Seth?_

_“Seth? To what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Nothing’s wrong down at the shop, I hope.”_

_“Hey Ness. Um. The shop’s fine, Jake’s fine. He just left, actually. Uh… I guess I just wanted to ask you a favor… er… Jake never listens to me since, you know, he’s alpha, and… ummm…” He stuttered a few more “uhs” until my patience ran out._

_“What’s wrong Seth? Just tell me, I’ll be happy to help if I can. What did you want me to tell Jake?” I was definitely curious._

_He sighed and spoke. “Well, he and Leah kinda got into it after your text message earlier. She was goading him, and called him Puppy.” He paused, clearly uncomfortable, and I winced, knowing that Jake probably didn’t react well. Seth continued, “So she admits that she shouldn’t have baited him, but she only meant to tease a little. Anyway, he totally flew off the deep end and insulted her about Mark and what they… you know… like to do. She’s in a total rage right now, and I can’t get her to phase back to human. I think he went too far, Ness.”_

_I knew that Leah and Mark liked anal play; she and I had become much better friends since she’d imprinted. When she brought Mark to meet us, I had seen the change in her immediately. She used to be so angry, almost bitter at her loneliness. As it was, she was the last wolf to imprint. Somehow, though, Jake knew just which buttons to press to make Leah livid and succeeded in pressing one or more of them regularly. Making fun of her sexual inclinations was easily at the top of that now-very-short list. Anal play was something that Jake and I hadn’t tried yet, but I was mildly curious. I wondered what Jake thought, so I asked. “What exactly did Jake say that got her so upset?”_

 

_“Umm, well… something about Mark plowing her asshole and planting his seed… and then how she’s sort of eating her own shit when she blows him,” he admitted awkwardly._

_My mouth was agape. I couldn’t believe he could be so disrespectful. Considering how open we were about new sexual experiences, I was surprised that he would be so rude as to make fun of another for hers. He needs to be punished for being such a lout. The Jake I know is sweet and faithful and accepting, and Leah deserves those things from him as much as anyone, if not more, as his second-in-command._

_“Oh, God, that was so out of line! Thanks for telling me, Seth. I’ll be sure to talk to him about it tonight. Tell Leah I’ll give her a call tomorrow after I get home from work?”_

_“Sure thing Ness. Later.”_

I watched the look on his face when Seth mentioned she called him Puppy—I knew we both would prefer she not know the specifics, but wolfy mojo meant we had no choice—and his face was painted with his own shame. Why should he feel shame for submitting to me? I brought us both pleasure we’d never known with any others, which is something I was proud of! 

 

I replayed my last thought again, showing how his shame hurt me, and then the pride I felt at him being my Puppy. I dropped my palms from his cheeks, and he howled, first in anger at himself, and then in pain for displeasing and disappointing me. _Yeah, I know how you feel_.

 

Swiping the tears from his eyes, I stood and pulled his human puppy leash, a lead, and his doggie bone gag from the dresser top. I unlatched the door to the crate and secured each of the five leash points: one to each wrist, one to each ankle, and one around his cock and balls. He ducked his head through the opening in the crate’s top as I twisted the mechanism that loosened the steel grip, and I snapped the lead’s carabiner through the D-ring in his collar. “Come. Stay. Sit.” He followed each order with sad eyes, whimpering. “Unfortunately, the usual toys for pleasure will go unused tonight. Instead you will to learn how to be proud of what you are and what brings you pleasure using the new toys I purchased today. Again, you may be uncomfortable with my choices, but I want you to think about what you’ve done to deserve a punishment, and ask yourself whether you believe my punishment is fair. If you disagree, you may use your safe bark. Demonstrate it for me now so I know you remember it.” Two timid yips and a woof later, I nodded and continued to pull him toward the living room and his fate. “Heel,” I ordered, and he obeyed, crawling on his knees at my hip.

 

Sometimes, I wondered whether a normal lover, not an imprint, would be capable of submission so complete. I had no idea whether Jake himself, were he not a wolf, would have allowed or desired a woman to collar him. I’d always wondered about where free will fit into all this imprint business, but I mostly let it be because we were so hopelessly in love. Our love surely would have existed without this supernatural “love potion number nine” bullshit, right? It hurt to think of my life without Jacob. But luckily I could only imagine a world without his russet wolf to hunt beside me.  

 

“Sit, pup,” I instructed when we reached the bench. He sat back on his haunches and looked warily at the end table’s display. I had to admit, the array was impressive. _And impressively intimidating._ I could tell Puppy couldn’t add up the items to determine what fate lay ahead. Still, he seemed prepared to trust the punishment I’d chosen was fair, and it pleased me. I unlatched the restraints on his ankles and balls.

 

“On the bench Puppy, face up.” At that, his eyes lit and his cock twitched. That a single order aroused him stirred a wave of lust through me. _So loyal_. He climbed onto the bench, planted his feet on either side of the raised wedge in the middle, and lay back with his wrists above his head. I used a carabiner to attach his wrist restraints to the bench’s D-rings with a length of chain and left his side to fetch my first instrument of punishment.

 

When I saw it at the store, I was elated at the possibilities. Puppy had taken so long to train to deny his own orgasm in the beginning, but I’d never thought to buy him a chastity device. At the store, I’d seen a display that advertised a pair of toys together: a chastity device that held his cock and balls that prevented an erection and a strap-on harness so he could fuck me anyway. I read one line on the package, and I was sold: “He's denied his orgasm while you still receive your pleasure with the male chastity dildo harness!”

 

I grabbed both pieces of the set and brought them up to show him. I started with the “Gates of Hell” as the saleswoman called it. I pressed my palm to his cheek to show him just how his dick would fit inside it and exactly what he would be denied once I placed it on him. It had five rings, the largest of which I slipped over both his cock and balls. I used my fingers to pay very sweet attention to his length, and he hardened a bit before I slipped on the rest of the rings, the final one resting on the sensitive spot just under the head. I teased it a bit with my tongue and he whimpered as the cage refused to allow him to swell. I admired the way he looked, his beautiful cock bound for my pleasure until I released it. I wanted to take his whole length, cage and all, into my mouth and serve him well just to see how much I could make him strain against the steel and leather, but I didn’t. This was about punishment, not torture. _Not yet anyway_.

 

“I can’t even describe how beautiful you look, bound and straining, Puppy. To know that you want to be hard for me, you want to fuck me, but can’t because I don’t allow it, makes me so warm and wet for you.” And it did. I unzipped my skirt and let it fall to my feet. I stepped out of it and pulled my cream-colored silk blouse over my head. My hair was in the way, so I took a moment to tie it up into a quick bun with a pair of chopsticks from the kitchen a few steps away. When I returned, his head was turned toward me with a look of lust in his eyes as they fell to my feet. He yipped and panted. _Must be the heels. He always did like the red Gucci ones for some reason._

 

I unhooked my bra and slipped out of my underwear as I strolled toward him, letting the heels he loved clack against the hardwood. My gaze travelled to his cock, still straining to swell against the rings, and I watched it twitch each time a heel fell against the floor. I dragged my eyes over his form again, each inch of glistening flesh causing warmth to build in my own. My hands followed behind my eyes, his shudders sending shockwaves between my legs. I bent and sucked on the tender spots on his upper thighs, licked the hollow just inside his right hipbone, and then bit down hard on his nipple. A surprised yip followed, and I smirked. He needed to remember we were here for a punishment, after all.

 

I motioned for him to move up so his head fell back, hanging off the bench. I stepped in front of his face, giving him access to my pussy, wet from watching his cock in that cage. “I want you to lick my clit, Puppy. Taste how my sex is weeping from watching you struggle against your bonds, my love.” He hummed in pleasure as he brushed his tongue lightly over my clit and buried his nose in my wetness. “Hmmm, your hot breath feels good on my pussy, pup.” I scratched at his torso, his legs, wherever I could reach. After a few minutes of riding his tongue, flushed and trembling, I was ready for our next step. “Enough,” I commanded, and he whined. “I will seek my pleasure how I want it, Puppy, not how you wish to give it,” I continued, and smacked him on the nose. “And when the time comes, I’ll give you pleasure how I want to give it, not how you wish to receive it.”

 

The harness lay next to his left leg where I placed it earlier; I unbuckled the waist and leg straps and positioned the harness above his caged cock and tightened the straps again. I looked up at Puppy, watching as understanding dawned on him: he would not get to be inside me, and would have to watch as I rode a “replacement” to find pleasure. Again, his cock tried to harden against the rings in protest, eager to show me that a replacement would never be as good. _How devoted_. “I know how hard this must be for you, my love. To know that you are entirely unable please me must be torture.” He growled at the bait I threw, and I added, “Perhaps in the future you will consider your duty to please me before making choices that you _know_ will upset me. Now I must find my pleasure with a toy, you’ve upset me so.” 

 

I grinned at him wickedly as I straddled his body and lowered myself onto the toy strapped to his lap. His mouth had certainly done its job; I nearly came as soon as I seated myself fully onto it, and I couldn’t help the moan I released in reaction. Using his firm thighs as leverage, I leaned back and began to lift and lower myself in a slow, steady rhythm. I built myself up gradually, wanting to prolong his suffering just a little. He looked at me with anguish in his eyes as I lifted myself again and turned to face his feet. _Much better_. I could see his bound cock facing this way, and it made me pant as I resumed my rhythm against the dildo. A stroke of inspiration led me to lift his encaged package with one hand and rub the rings of his cage against my clit. My other hand held me upright as I increased my pace and pressure. I felt the yielding plastic sliding against my inner walls and the unyielding steel rubbing fire against my clit, and knew I wouldn’t be able to wait much longer before I exploded all over Puppy. My pace grew nearly frantic—I was read to end both his and my own torment—and I didn’t hold back any of my moans. Puppy’s growling meant he knew I was close, and he began to lift his hips roughly to match my thrusts and pushed me over the edge of my orgasm. With one long, relieved cry, I felt my pussy walls clench powerfully around the toy and my clit burned brightly against the steel and leather. I slowed, gasping for air, and laid my forehead against Puppy’s leg for a moment while I caught my breath.

 

Slowly, I heaved myself off the toy and sat back down on his lap, letting my juices lubricate his abdomen. I knew feeling how wet I was would turn him on. I unlatched the harness, and as soon as the last cage ring came off, I heard him breathe a sigh of relief as the blood rushed to his groin. His cock engorged more quickly than I would have anticipated, but I was pleased to see him unhurt. I took a moment to help his erection along, pulling my fingers up slowly and teasing his frenulum again. I picked myself up and ordered him to turn over. “Belly down and ankles on the floor, pup.” Cuffs secured his ankles to the legs of the bench, and his ass was glorious and open for me. I’d never explored him here before, always satisfied to stop with a flogging. _Now, though, is the time to explore_.

 

His doggie bone gag was still sitting on the couch, discarded. “Open.” He opened his mouth and I slid the bone between his teeth and buckled the leather behind his head. “Can you tell me your safebark with the gag, Puppy?” Again, though muffled, I could tell the two short yips and one long woof. “Good boy. What we’re going to try next you may be uncomfortable with, considering your words to Leah earlier. I want you to remember that I’ve yet to disappoint or hurt you, and what I am planning will surely bring you pleasure if you allow me to give it. Do you understand?” Another yip and pant. “Good. I’m glad you’re being such an obedient pup. I _will_ bring you pleasure, and without pain as much as is possible.”

 

On the end table, I grabbed the harness that would fit my hips, the small plug that it would hold, the bottle of lube, and a set of finger condoms and placed them on the bench. I spent a few minutes massaging his backside, allowing him to calm and his arousal to build as his cock pressed against the leather. I slipped finger cots on my middle and ring fingers and covered them with a generous amount of the warming lubricant. _Better too much than not enough_. Returning the other hand to kneading, I spread his cheeks with my index and pinkie and started a slow circular pattern around his anus with my wet fingers. I watched his expression closely to sense his discomfort; after a few moments, he eased under my hand and I smiled, glad that he was allowing me to seek his pleasure this way without a fight.

 

I started with one digit, and progressed to two inside him when his hips shifted toward me voluntarily. I mostly stayed quiet, wanting him to experience this pleasure without the distraction of my voice. He _would_ enjoy this; I was determined to show him that pleasure was possible in so many ways. I kept my eyes on his face as much as possible though the burn between my legs was distracting. After several minutes of finger fucking him, he was rock hard again and his heavy breathing sent chills down my spine and fire through my veins. _I can’t wait any longer_. I pulled my fingers from him and discarded the cots. His hips kept moving, and I watched them from the corner of my vision as I carefully strapped on my own harness. I used more lube to slick the surface of a second dildo, much smaller than the one I had used for my own pleasure. _Ease him into it_.

 

“Keep your eyes closed, and just let yourself experience the pleasure, Puppy. Come when you feel ready.” He kept panting, and his breath barely caught as I spread his cheeks with both hands and brought the toy to his body. I kept to my word—I went slowly, carefully assessing whether he was in any pain, until I felt my hipbones rest against his backside. I couldn’t help the moan I released at the sight of it, and I was very pleased to hear a moan from him in response. I pulled my hips back and eased forward again, and Puppy’s moans and growls became insistent, his face showing nothing but pleasure. I got wetter as I watched the plastic cock slide in and out of his body, and the leather straps around my thighs were slick with arousal that dripped from my lips. _Next time I need a butterfly vibrator to get me off while I fuck him_ , I thought, and smiled, realizing how excited he would be to know that I could find as much pleasure in fucking him as he did in fucking me. As if he could hear my thoughts, I heard his breath hitch and felt his body lock. He growled again, and came hard—thick jets of his pleasure erupted from him to hit clear up the side of the bench. He shuddered, spent.

 

I pulled out slowly, deliberately. I unlatched the harness and placed it in the box of used toys to be washed later. Allowing him to rest, I freed his ankles and wrists from their bonds and massaged each contact point until he provided his “yes” bark. I moved behind him and massaged his neck, shoulders, and back, kneading his flesh and willing his strength to return and his heart rate to slow. I knew he would need a bit more time than usual to recuperate, so I offered him a moment. “Take as long as you need to return to me, pup. You pleased me so well, and you deserve a chance to rest.” I unbuckled his gag and massaged his jaw; he nuzzled my wrist like he had earlier in the evening, and my eyes misted a bit at the sweet gesture.

 

I sat with my legs beneath me on the couch, and called to Puppy when he moved to the floor. “Sit, boy.”  He complied, padding over and leaning back on his heels. I reached forward, unbuckled his collar, and kissed him softly on the mouth.

 

My arms circled his neck and I rested my cheek against his shoulder. I relaxed into his hug and spoke. “I love you Jakey, you know that right? You crossed a line today with Leah, and I think you knew it at the time but did it anyway. As an alpha, you have a responsibility to your pack, just as I have a responsibility to you as your Mistress. Without trust, compassion, respect, and devotion, I would be a terrible Mistress. To be a good leader to your pack, you must offer them those things too. I just want you to be the caring, loyal, and understanding man I love around everyone you know, including Leah. She deserves your respect, even if she baits you into a fight.”

 

His gaze was remorseful, and he nodded. “I should apologize to her, shouldn’t I?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I think you should. I tried to show you today that pleasure can be found in a lot of ways, none of them more or less shameful than others. For what it’s worth, I think you should ask her for an apology as well. She should have known better than to tease you about this too, innocently or otherwise.” I rubbed my left palm against his cheek and showed him all my love. He turned his face and kissed it sweetly and then pulled my hand into his own.  

 

“Thank you, Ness.” He paused for a moment to nibble at my neck. “Now can I finish what I started earlier?” He asked, smiling mischievously.

 

I looked at him, perplexed.

 

Before I had a chance to process his actions, he pulled my legs out from under me, threw them over his shoulders, and buried his face in my pussy. 


End file.
